Is This Home Yet
by fishstic
Summary: Elsa and Anna grew up together. Their parents used to be best friends, until one day Anna's parents cut off communication with Elsa's parents. Elsa and Anna are dating, and because of this some bad stuff happens to Anna (it's not detailed specifically in the story, but it's mentioned). There are mentions of rape, and homophobic behavior.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, Just as warning if you are sensitive to mentions of rape please don't read this. This is my first story for the _Frozen _fandom, that I am uploading here. I would love critiques and comments. Thanks. **

* * *

She had been running for only about fifteen minutes when she saw the crowd gathered ahead. I can hide there and they won't find me. She tried to duck into the crowd, but was grabbed up by a burly security guard instead.

"Lemme go," she cried.

"No one is allowed without a ticket or press pass," the security guard said.

"Let me go," she cried.

She struggled in the guard's arms not wanting the men who were chasing her to catch up. When she glanced down the street, she noticed the men closing fast and started crying and struggling more. "Please, please, please let me go."

The men stopped in front of the security guard. One of them stepped up and, with a heavy Italian accent, said, "I apologize for our sister dear. She is a bit not right in the head and sometimes she does not act her age. If you will give her back to us, we promise she will cause you no more trouble."

"Please don't," she whimpered still struggling.

"Sister, please calm down," the man with the accent said. "I know you don't like going to the doctor but you have to."

The security guard was less than convinced that if he let the girl down she would go willingly with the men claiming to be her older brothers. But when he went to hand her over to them, she started actually screaming and he held tight to her. She was kicking and screaming. The guard was having trouble holding her but he wasn't about to let her go. He knew if he let go she would run straight into the crowd and cause a scene that would ruin the governor's speech.

Meanwhile on stage, the governor was talking politely about how the proposed new law was to put it in layman's terms the stupidest thing ever. When she heard the screaming however, she cleared her throat. "Excuse me for a second gentle people." She walked off the stage and over to the security guard. "What is going on here?"

"This kid won't stop screaming."

"Please forgive our sister, Madame Governor," the man with the accent said.

The girl looked at the governor and finally kicking herself free of the security guard's hands ran over to her. She looked up at the governor and said softly. "They aren't my brothers."

The governor looked at the kid and then looked at the men. She narrowed her eyes and said firmly, "I don't believe for a minute that she is actually your sister. Get lost before I call the police."

The men glared at the little kid and the man with the accent said, "This isn't over brat," and they left.

"Come with me," the governor said and brought the girl up on stage with her. "What's your name?"

"Anna."

"Okay, Anna," the governor said with a smile. "I suppose you know my name?"

"Sharon Smith."

The governor smiled. "Anna please stand with me as I give my speech."

"Okay."

Anna stood by the governor's side as she continued her speech.

"The proposed law is, to put it bluntly, stupid. The law proposes to make abortion legal, something I support, but with the included clause that forcing sex on a woman is no longer illegal. That is stupid. The people who are for this claim that it is the woman's fault for it happening, by saying things like, 'Well if she hadn't been wearing that,' or 'if she hadn't been drinking,' claiming that women are asking for it based on the clothes they wear."

Anna was shocked and interrupted the governor's speech. "Do people really think that?"

"Yes, some do."

Anna walked forward on the stage. "Do you think that?" she asked looking out over the crowd. "What about me? Wearing what I am wearing now. Was I asking for it?"


	2. Chapter 2

The governor looked at Anna in stunned silence. Not a soul in the crowd made a sound. Anna stared out over the crowd to nothing in particular and said again, "Was I asking for it? Wearing what I am now."

The crowd was silent. No one wanted to be the one to speak up on this matter.

"I'm waiting."

"You must have led him on somehow," someone in the crowd yelled.

"Led him on? How. Let me tell you what he said to me. I asked him 'why me?' and he said, 'You threaten us.'

"I was shocked by this statement of his. 'Threaten you how?' I asked. 'I am a fifteen year old girl. I'm not even five feet tall and I weigh about one hundred pounds. The smallest of you men is about five and a half feet tall and weighs at least two hundred fifty pounds. How am I a threat to you?'

"His response was, 'We saw you kiss that other girl. That threatens us. There is already not enough women in the world for all the men that want them. If the women keep choosing other women over men then soon there will be no women at all for the men that want them.'

"'I don't understand. I am a fifteen year old girl. I'm not even a woman that you should be wanting,' I told them.

"'You don't have to understand. You are already ours. You will continue to be ours until you stop being a threat to us.'

"Tell me again how I was asking for it. How I led them on. I was walking to school."

The voice in the crowd yelled out, "You were asking for it because you are gay. Being gay is unnatural and a sin."

"Unnatural? A sin? It's a sin to love someone? Why?"

"Gay people ruin the sanctity of marriage."

"I don't want to get married," Anna countered. "I just want to be happy."

"How can you possibly be happy in a relationship if you don't get married?"

"I am a fifteen year old girl. I can't get married."

"Irrelevant."

Anna bit back a retort she used in school once, _"You're irrelevant to me," _because she didn't want to stoop to that level yet. "How? How is that irrelevant? And besides, even if I had wanted sex, legally I can't consent to it. I'm only fifteen. I'm not about to consent to it either. I'm not ready." She sighed then added softly, "I was never ready."

Sharon walked up from behind the podium and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Listen," she said. "Stop thinking only of what you want and listen to me for a minute. I want to believe that you weren't paying attention to what she has to say. This girl is no different than you or I in the fact that she just wants to live her life without getting hurt."

"Who cares? Life is nothing but people hurting you."

"You are missing the point. She just wants to live life and be happy. That's all anyone really wants. But how is she ever going to be happy if people like you keep telling her that she is wrong to be happy, simply because of who makes her happy? Think of it like this, would you respond this way if she was your sister or daughter?"

"She kissed a girl, she is no family of mine."

"Her kissing a girl is irrelevant to this discussion. If your little sister or daughter had confessed to you that someone had forced her to have sex with them would you still say she was asking for it or leading them on?"

"Well," the person said then stopped speaking.

"Would you or wouldn't you? It's a simple question."

"No."

"Then why does it make sense to say that someone else's daughter, someone else's little sister, was asking for it?"

"Because she's gay."

"Why does that change that she is just a girl? Just someone's daughter who was walking to school?"

"Because…I-it just does."

"It shouldn't. She is just a human girl. She doesn't deserve to be hurt. No one does."


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon knelt down beside Anna and gently turned Anna away from facing the crowd. "Anna, sweetheart, ignore the people who are being stupid about this and answer me a question, please."

"Okay."

"When did this happen?"

Anna looked at her for a minute then sighed and said, "When did it start or when did it end?"

"I'm not going to like the answer either way, so let's go with both."

"I had only managed to get away from them this time about fifteen minutes before your security guard grabbed me. They grabbed me off the street this morning around seven fifty. I was running late, so I took a way to school that I normally don't anymore."

"Anymore?"

"This, umm…wasn't the first time."

The people in the crowd has still been listening to what was going on on the stage, and some of them heard that.

"Wasn't the first time?" Sharon sighed and shook her head a little. "Anna are you hurt?"

"Yes, but I can't go to the hospital. Please don't make me go to the hospital."

"Is there anything I can do to help you? Anyone I can call to help you? Anyone you want, like maybe your mom and dad or sister or brother?"

"I want Elsa."

"Who's Elsa?"

"She's my girl…my best friend."

"Do you know her phone number?"

"No. I don't have a phone, and I can't generally remember things like that."

Sharon sighed then remembering that this speech was televised stood up. "What's her last name?"

"Arendelle. Just like the town."

Sharon walked over to the podium. "If you are here or watching us at home, Elsa Arendelle, your best friend really needs you right now. Please don't be afraid to come to her aid."

In the middle of the mass of people, a blonde haired reporter from _The Snow Flake Messages _the school newspaper of Sofia Potts High School had been listening to the events unfolding on stage and in the audience with rapt attention, but not seeing them unfold because of the people around her being taller than her. She didn't realize who was on the stage and speaking until the governor said her name. She stood up then and pushed her way through the people, stuffing her notebook, and camera, which had seen no use, into her bag as she went. When she reached the front of the mass she stopped dead.

She had hoped she heard wrong. But when she saw her little red head "best friend" on stage with the governor, her clothes looking like they fought a losing battle with a pissed off kitty cat with a lawnmower, she almost started crying. She walked quickly up to, and pulled herself onto the stage and wrapped Anna up in her arms. "Anna," she whispered.

Anna hugged Elsa back, tears starting to stream down her face. She had been holding the tears back since she had gotten away from the men, and that was about forty minutes ago.

"Anna," Elsa kept whispering and holding her.

Anna squeezed herself closer to Elsa and cried.

"Anna," Elsa whispered one last time then asked a question of the crying girl in her arms. "How many times has this happened?"

Anna looked up at Elsa and sighed still crying. "Today makes eight."

Sharon looked over at them, she had almost started her speech again with a different way of approaching the topic when she heard that.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Anna stared at Elsa for a minute. Tears still falling from her eyes and said, "I was afraid."

"Did you tell anyone at all?"

"Yes, the first time and that's why I was scared."

Elsa looked at Anna with her head tilted a little, confused as to what she meant. "I don't understand."

"I went to the police the first time and they didn't even listen to me. They said, 'this is why you shouldn't take short cuts down dark alleys and should never be alone,' and made me leave the station."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"I told my dad what happened and he told my mom and they disowned me for kissing you. They didn't even care what the men did to me, as far as they were concerned I didn't exist anymore. I haven't been back in their house in six months."


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon was shocked when she hear what Anna said. She turned back to the audience of her speech and said, "This is what society's hatred and mistrust has led to. I know this speech wasn't supposed to be about things like this. But seriously. Look at her. This is a fifteen year old girl that most of society has turned its back on. There is no law protecting people in cases like this. None. As it stands, the laws in this state allow child protective services to deny protection to this girl simply because she is not straight. This would make our ancestors cringe. Children are the life blood of society. The clause in the new abortion law that makes forced sex legal, is a clause that says it's okay to hurt children. I, for one, think it's stupid that it's okay for parents to toss their kids out on the street simply because of who they like and even stupider that society makes it okay for men to hurt innocent women and children just because they are stronger than the women and children."

Anna leaned against Elsa crying softly. She didn't like this at all. She was perfectly fine just being a little kid on the street. People gave her food, but now that people know she was gay, she was sure they wouldn't help her anymore. What was worse, now they knew Elsa was gay too. Elsa's life was gonna be harder now, and it was all her fault.

Elsa held Anna close to her. "Anna, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. I've got you now."

Anna shook her head and pulled away from Elsa a little. "It's not going to be okay. Nothing is going to be okay. I'm gonna get kicked out of school."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because the principal doesn't like me as it is. Now he has more reason to hate me, plus I have no parents or legal guardian to sign any papers."

"That can be fixed."

"No it can't. Plus I ruined your life."

"How?"

"Now everybody knows you like girls."

"I don't care. I don't care what people think of me. Half the school already hates me for making a perfect score on all my exams. Half the town hates me because I'm pretty but I punch boys who try to date me."

"Don't punch boys Elsa," Anna said with a slight chuckle though she was still crying, "their ego can't take it."

Elsa chuckled. "I'm glad to see you still have a sense of humor. Anna, please trust me. Whether people know that I am who I am, or not, I will be here for you. I will always be here and as long as I am here, everything will be fine."

Anna buried her head in Elsa's shoulders again and cried.

Sharon watched them with hope in her eyes. Suddenly she looked back over the crowd and said, "Tell me how that isn't natural. Ignoring their genders, look me in the eye and tell me it isn't natural for someone to love someone else so much that they are willing to put their own self in danger to protect them."

"But the bible says—"

"The bible says nothing about this. Literally nothing."

"It's unnatural."

"Let me ask you this then. Would you die to protect your best friend?"

"Yes."

"Then how is it unnatural for her to say the same thing?"

"uhhh—"

"Exactly. You have no answer, now can we get on with the real matter at hand here. With the way the abortion bill is set up, the state passing this bill would be it taking one step forward and twenty steps back. Do you want our state to be known for legalizing rape?"

"No," the majority of the crowd yelled.

"Do you want our state to be known for taking twenty steps back?"

"No." The word resounded through the crowd and Sharon suppressed a smile.

"Then please vote with me AGAINST this bill, no matter how much you feel abortion should or shouldn't be legal. Let's let the law makers know none of us are standing for this lame attempt to give men even more power over women."


	5. Chapter 5

The people slowly started leaving after the governor's speech was over, until just a handful of reporters were left. A handful of reporters and one very concerned looking brunette woman moving closer to the stage.

Sharon spoke quickly with her advisors then turned back to Elsa and Anna. Anna was still crying on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa continuously whispered words of encouragement to her. Sharon looked down at what was left and noticed the brunette woman staring at them. She decided the best course of action was to walk off the stage and approach the woman.

"Hello," she said walking up to the brunette.

"Oh hello, governor," the woman said, still staring at Elsa and Anna on the stage.

"I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced. My name is Sharon Smith. What's yours?"

"My name is Adrianna Arendelle, I'm Elsa's mother."

"It's nice to meet you Adrianna."

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but this," Adrianna said motioning toward Elsa and Anna on stage, "wasn't set up as part of your speech, was it? It wasn't supposed to happen?"

"No, I would never use children as a ploy to get people on my side."

"I was afraid of that."

"Afraid that it wasn't a ploy to get people on my side?"

"Yes. Anna, refuses every time Elsa offers her a ride to or from school. She refuses every time we offer to let her spend the night with us."

"That's interesting."

"I think she's afraid. Afraid because I used to be best friends with her mom. Afraid because she doesn't know that I've known the nature of her relationship with Elsa since two months before Elsa asked her out. Afraid because she doesn't know how much I love her too."

"Does Elsa know how much you care?"

"I would think so. I don't know for sure though."

"Should we tell them?"

"I want to, but they are having a moment and I don't want to ruin it."

"You won't ruin their moment. I have a feeling that Anna just might be more willing to listen to you now."

Sharon and Adrianna walked up to the stage and stood there for a moment.

Elsa held Anna stroking her hair and smiling slightly. Anna had cried until no more tears would come, now she just stood against Elsa wondering what would happen next.

"Elsa," Adrianna said, just loud enough that Elsa could hear her.

"Mom?" Elsa said questioning whether or not she had even heard anything.

"Yes, Elsa. It's me. Please listen to me. Anna is terrified. I can see that much from where I stand. Please, it's up to you. You are capable of getting through that fear to the girl inside. You need to get her to understand that I don't mean her any harm. I never did. She needs to know that she can trust us. You and me both."

"I'll do my best mom." Elsa stroked Anna's hair some more then gently moved so that she was looking Anna in the eyes. "Anna, please listen to me. I love you. You mean the world to me. More than anything has ever meant before. Please believe me when I tell you that you can trust me."

"I do trust you, Elsa. You're the only person that I still do trust."

"Then trust me when I tell you that my mom only wants to help you. She loves you as though you were her own. Please Anna. Listen to what she has to say."

"Anna," Adrianna said. "I know I could never understand to the fullest extent what you have gone through, but I'm willing to try. I'm willing to help you, if you are ready and willing to be helped. It's okay to be afraid. Really it is. I'm not mad that you didn't tell me about any of this. I'm not mad that you don't accept our offers of help. I'm not mad about any of that. I'm really not. Please believe me. I don't hate you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't even care that you are my daughter's girlfriend, not her boyfriend. I only care that you deserve to be loved, and cared for. I want nothing more than to be the mother you deserve."

Anna listened as Adrianna spoke to her. "But," she said. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You want me to tell the truth?"

"Yes."

"You don't. You never will. No one ever knows that they can trust someone. Especially if the person doing the trusting has been betrayed by someone they trusted. They can only ever have faith that trusting the person is the right thing to do, even if it isn't. How do you know you can trust Elsa?"

"She's never hurt me. She's always protected me. Always."

"Have I ever hurt you Anna?"

"No. You haven't."

"Then have faith that I won't hurt you now."

"Okay," Anna said. "I'm going to have faith that you won't start hurting me now. Because I know you have no reason to."


	6. Chapter 6

Adrianna walked closer to the stage. Elsa glanced down at her mother and then tapped Anna on the shoulder and motioned toward her.

"Anna," Elsa said. "Come home with me. Please. Let me and my mom be your family now. Your new and loving family."

"But what about the school? They can kick me out if they figure out I'm living with you."

"Actually," Sharon said.

Anna and Elsa both turned to look at her.

"If your parents legally disowned you, then Adrianna becoming your legal guardian is just a matter of some papers being signed and my good word." Sharon smiled. "You got lucky today kid, not every kid catches my attention the way you did. And not everyone gets my good word helping them get accepted by a loving family."

"I don't know if they legally disowned me, but even if they didn't I haven't been in their house in six months, surely there is something that can be done, right?"

"Yes. As long as my being the governor still has some kind of meaning. There is always something that can be done."

Anna looked at Elsa. "I guess I can come home with you."

Elsa smiled. She pulled Anna into a tight hug. "Where's your stuff?"

"My stuff?"

"Where are you staying right now?"

"Well," Anna said. "I sort of sleep in the park."

"All winter?"

"And most of spring."

"It snowed."

"A lot."

"Anna. Is this why you've been sick so much this year?"

"Maybe."

Elsa glanced at her mom and Sharon then looked back at Anna. "Alright, where exactly is the stuff you were taking to school with you?"

"Probably still sitting in the alley where they tossed it."

"Should we go get it?"

"I'm not going back there. Not alone and not with you. I don't want you to get hurt if they are waiting for me."

Sharon looked at the two girls on stage then called over the security guard that had first tried to stop Anna from going into the crowd. "Markias would you be so kind as to go with the two young ladies on stage to get Anna's things, and help them if they run into any trouble?"

"Of course," Markias said.

"You here that Anna, we have a body guard."

Anna glanced at the man. "Okay. I guess we could go get my stuff if he's protecting us. He's strong."

Anna and Elsa walked off the stage and stood beside Markias. They headed off into the city walking carefully, since it was getting dark. Anna led them to the alley where the men had grabbed her. She walked into the alley with Elsa and Markias following closely. The men were nowhere to be seen so she located her book bag quickly and left the alley with Elsa and Markias on her heels.

"What about the rest of your things?"

"The rest?" She thought for a moment. "Oh you mean like clothes and things, well, I have three bags, like duffel bags, and by like I mean they are duffle bags. Anyway I have three hidden under the gazebo in the park, not too far from here. They have my clothes, what I could take anyway and a blanket and a pillow in them. My favorite teddy bear is in this bag though."

"Let's go get them," Elsa said. "You don't mind do you Markias?"

"No," Markias said. "I'll even carry the bags. Sharon wants me to help you two, so I shall help you." He smiled.

Anna led them through the streets of the city. It was getting darker and darker the longer they walked.

"Anna," Elsa said taking her hand. "I thought you said it's not far."

"It's not," Anna said, not realizing Elsa wasn't as used to walking the city as she was. "It's around the corner on the next block"

Elsa followed Anna the rest of the way to the park and the gazebo in the center of the park. She stood by as Anna crawled underneath to get her bags. She noticed a police officer watching them. "Ummm…Anna."

"Yes, Elsa?"

"There's a police officer watching us."

"Is it Tommy?"

"I don't know."

Anna crawled back out with her bags and looked at the police officer. "Tommy," she said and he walked over.

"Have you finally decided on moving out of the park? It's been fun having you around, but both of us would be in serious trouble if the commissioner found out I let a fifteen year old girl convince me to keep it secret that she's living in the park alone," the officer said.

"Actually yes," Anna said. "This is my best friend Elsa, and she's letting me move in with her."

"Elsa, I want to thank you. For taking her in. She needed it." He looked around at the growing darkness. "Should I take you three back where you need to go?"

"That would be nice, officer," Elsa said smiling.

"Alright. Where am I taking you?"

"Central Plaza."

"Isn't that where the Governor had her speech earlier?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Follow me." He motioned for them to follow him. He led them through the park to a police car parked on the adjacent street. He opened the back door and they'll all got in. Anna was cuddle protectively in the middle with Markias on one side, holding two bags, and Elsa on the other, holding one bag. Tommy got in the driver's seat and started the car. "To Central Plaza," he said and they were off.


End file.
